Legends of Lavanya (Athalia Academy Season Four)
Legends of Lavanya is the name of the Athalia Academy roleplay's Spring 2015 reboot, introduced after a brief hiatus and (at the time) functioning as the fourth season in the Athalia universe canon. It introduced a number of changes, chief of which being the move back to the much improved Roleplayer Guild from the Athalia Academy Forums and the inclusion of new players. After nearly a year of activity, the reboot season was all but dead, with missing players causing an insurmountable post block. The Christmas Special was an attempt to revitalize the season, but that too ground to a halt due to a missing player. As a result, HylianRose, Driving Park, and NarayanK decided to reboot the reboot, starting fresh from after Marcus Cross destroyed the Academy and the survivors fled to Pavella. The result was a new canon Season Four, which relegated Legends of Lavanya and the events within to alternate timeline status. Summary of Changes from Season Three * The roleplay now takes place back on the Roleplayer Guild instead of the Yuku forums. * The roleplay now is open to new players that aren't veterans or part of the core twelve players of the roleplay thus far. * The roleplay now takes place in the codified Athalia Extended Universe. The fictional continent Athalia Academy is a very small part of is called Lavanya, which is the source of this "season"'s title. * The roleplay's co-GM is now Driving Park. * The roleplay now introduces a rule that players must have as few characters "on-screen" at a time, to better facilitate dialogue, pacing and not getting lost in the many player characters that exist in the Athalia universe. * The roleplay now utilizes a fresh Etherpad for chatting and brainstorming. Timeline * Maria Cross hires Vikki Miller to help her launch a campaign against Marcus. * Vikki splits up the large group, made up of both former Athalia students and new faces, into a large group and a smaller group. The small group, made up of just three people (Prometheus, Caleb Waterfront, and Mizuki), was to travel by boat to Europe (outside of Lavanya's pocket dimension) and retrieve a special elemental sword from a museum. The larger group was to also travel by boat to the eastern shore of Elaniel and traverse the Marcus-controlled mainland to reach Xiuhcoatl, where Maria was waiting with dragon reinforcements. Meanwhile, Carmen Calandra would retrieve another elemental sword on her own from an Oasarian mountain temple. * While Carmen successfully retrieved the sword from the temple, the other two groups encountered snags. The smaller group was made aware of a stowaway on their vessel - an agent working for Marcus named Caelus Infernum. He was found very unfortunately by Mizuki, who proceeded to begin burning the ship down in response. Meanwhile, the larger group encountered a huge sea monster that they eventually tamed by shooting off a gemstone from its back, which turned out to be a mind control device. The creature and its merwoman guardian revealed themselves to be from the underwater city of Atlantis, and asked for help to defeat an evil underneath the waves. Andromeda, Rain, and Vikki were mermified an anticipation of the underwater mission ahead. * TBW Detailed Summary of Events f Other Information * f See Also * The Legends of Lavanya Roleplayer Guild thread * Legends of Lavanya: Christmas Special Category:Canon Category:Seasons